Caravan of Skulls
Caravan of Skulls was a tour by Spirit Caravan and Place of Skulls held in April and May of 2002. Notably it proved to be the last Place of Skulls tour to feature Lee Abney (Until his return in 2007.) and the final Spirit Caravan tour featuring the original lineup (Until their reunion in 2014 though Gary Isom would not participate in the reunion.) Background On January 9, 2002 Place of Skulls announced on their website they would be doing a tour with Spirit Caravan in support of their album "Nailed".Place of Skulls via Wayback ArchivePlace of Skulls News, accessed February 29, 2016. The tour spanned sixteen dates throughout April and May that year with Spirit Caravan playing songs that were new at the time like "Brainwashed" and "Dove-Tongued Aggressor". A single leading up to the end of tour was also coming out entitled "So Mortal Be". Pete Campbell had to fill in for Tim Tomaselli on the tour due to the latter's departure, citing personal issues and at one point nearly canceling Place of Skull's performances on the tour.Orange FactoryInterview with Victor Griffin, Sojo, 16/10/2004 ''', accessed February 29, 2016. However, the tour would go as planned with only one date being canceled. Mere days after the tour ended Spirit Caravan would disband. Sometime after this would lead to Wino joining Place of Skulls to eventually record "With Vision" but no live dates of that lineup would follow, leading Wino to depart Place of Skulls to concentrate on The Hidden Hand. The band also spoke of their tour nearly three weeks after it was finished: Tour Dates and Supporting Acts * April 14, 2002 - '''Trocadero at the Balcony Bar - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (With Sixty Watt Shaman, ULA; No Place of Skulls) * April 17, 2002 - Stella Blue - Asheville, North Carolina (With Rise) * April 18, 2002 - King's Barcade - Raleigh, North Carolina (With Rise) * April 19, 2002 - 9 Lives Saloon - Atlanta, Georgia (With Rise and Astral Tramp) * April 20, 2002 - The Nick - Birmingham, Alabama (With Astral Tramp) * April 21, 2002 - Juanita's - Little Rock, Arkansa (With Rwake) * April 23, 2002 - Creepy Crawl - St. Louis, Missouri (With Throttlerod) * April 24, 2002 - Hairy Mary's - Des Moines, Iowa (With Hunger Pains and On A Pale Horse; All-ages early show) * April 25, 2002 - Cactus Club - Milwaukee, Wisconsin * April 26, 2002 - Double Door - Chicago, Illinois (With Yakuza) * April 27, 2002 - Bottle Rocket - Toledo, Ohio (With Triphammer and PB Army) * April 29, 2002 - Peabody's Downunder - Cleveland, Ohio (With Abdullah and After The Sun) * April 30, 2002 - 31st Street Pub - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (With Delain League, Penance) * May 1, 2002 - Brighton Bar - Long Branch, New Jersey * May 2, 2002 - Northsix - Brooklyn, New York (With Orange Goblin, Sigh, Alabama Thunderpussy, Thrones and Khanate) * May 3, 2002 - The Northstar - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (With Burning Brides) * May 4, 2002 - Ottobar - Wellington, New Jersey * May 5, 2002 - Jaxx - Springfield, Virginia (CANCELED) Personnel (Spirit Caravan) * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals * Dave Sherman - Bass, Vocals * Gary Isom - Drums Personnel (Place of Skulls) * Victor Griffin - Guitar, Vocals * Lee Abney - Bass * Greg Turley - Bass (April 30) * Pete Campbell - Drums References External Links *Archived Place of Skulls page via Wayback Archive *Archives Spirit Caravan page via Wayback Archive *Brad Moore Art Webpage *Review of the Creepy Crawl Set *2002 Interview with Victor Griffin Category:Tour Category:Event Category:Place of Skulls Category:Spirit Caravan Category:Wino Category:Maryland Category:Tennessee Category:USA